When Life Change, Will your love?
by trishandchris4ever
Summary: Buffy is forced to leave when she finds out about being pregnent. what happens when evil brings her back to the one person who she's ever loved Angel but hes with a demonn ploting to turn him against buffy
1. The Past

_**A/N: NONE OF THIS STORY GOES WITH THE REAL EPISODES I WANTED TO MAKE THIS MY OWN SO PLZ DONT ASK WHY IT DOESNT WORK**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Characters so don't ask. The creator of Buffy owns the characters/Don't own any of the Charmed Characters or Twilight either, I only own the Following ppl: Brittany, Trish Lee Ann, and Liam Angelus/ I DON'T OWN ANY OTHER PPL THAT GO INTO THIS STORY ONLY THOSE SO DON'T ASK!!

_**Spoilers: **_none

_**Pairings: (Mainly)**_ Buffy and Angel. O/W, C/X, Dawn/Spike, J/G, (P/C, P/L, & P/? Only in a few Chapters) (Bella and edward, Alice and Jasper, Rose and emmett )

**_A/N: _**NONE OF THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE ACTUAL SHOW

_**Setting/summery: **_This story is set in LA (Angel's apartment, his work/etc)/ Sunny-Dale (Every where)/ Forks, Wasington & The cullens House/San Francisco (Phoebe, Piper, and Paige's house and club)/ the underworld…etc.

_**Summery**_: just Read it

* * *

_Listen to your heart Buffy it will guide you to where you are suppose to be and what is meant to be._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Buffy could hear her mom's voice in her head she knew things weren't going to be the same after her death. A lot has happened to Buffy in the last few years. Angel leaves and then she dies, but when Willow brings her back Angel isn't there again. Then her mom dies and on top of that she feels like everyone's pain is her fault.

"Buffy, come on you Can't stay up there forever," the younger Summer called, "You promised me you would eat something today and not stay up there all day again."

Buffy opened her door looking around, "Dawn I go out every night slay a few vamps, and save the world. Shouldn't that be enough for everyone?" Buffy walked out of her room looking at Dawn who was standing at the end of the stairs. "I really don't want to do anything today, I'm not hungry. Just leave it alone OK."

As Buffy turned to go back in her room Dawn snapped her finger to get her sisters attention, "I have a message from Angel and I think you should come down and read…" Before she could finish her sentence Buffy was already down stairs. "…For someone who said she hated Angel no matter what, you sure booked it down her fast."

Buffy just ignored her sis as she saw a letter with his handwriting on it. She didn't know what to do. 'Should I open it? Maybe he's coming back? What the hell its not like I'm going to die.' She waited a few more seconds then opened it:

_Dear Buffy,_

_As you probably know its Angel. I know it's been a ruff few years and I'm sorry about how I left the day of your mother's funeral, I should have stayed with you. I know now that you needed me there and like Cordy keeps on reminding me I keep on leaving when you need me the most. I know you probably have plans already, but if you don't, Cordy is going to New York, Wesley is going to England and well everyone has somewhere to be, but me. If you'd liked, I would love to spend my Thanksgiving with you, but only if you want to. Tell everyone I said 'Hi' and Buffy no matter what always know I will always love still my Girl Right?_

_Angel_

As Buffy finished the letter Dawn could see it was tearing her sister apart inside. There was a long pause before Dawn spoke "Why don't you go I could spend Turkey Day with Willow and Xander. I don't mind, I mean you haven't seen Angel since Mom's…" she paused remembering the day Buffy and herself found their mom dead in her bed, "…Death, and to tell you the truth I think it would be a good thing for you and him to catch up after all these years."

Buffy took the letter and nodded at Dawn walking up the stairs she was going to IM, Angel. She saw he was online; she took a deep breath and logged in:

* * *

Angel had just got in after a long night of killing vamps. He was going to retire to his bedroom, when he just had the sudden earge he should maybe check his mail. "What if she hasn't gotten the letter yet?" He started to think out loud as he turned on his computer. "Why'd I leave? Why did I wait till now to try to talk to her?" He kept asking the same questions until to his surprise Buffy was online. "I guess I might as well sign in."

* * *

**Yahoo Messenger**

"Vampire21 has logged on" Buffy's computer said as Buffy saw his icon turned yellow.

"Do you wish to IM, BTVS619?" Angel hesitated as he put his hand on the mouse, "Here goes nothing." He clicked yes.

"Vampire21 has requested you in a IM do you wish to except?" Buffy not knowing what to do she clicked Yes.

**Vampire21: **Hey Buffy, how are you?

**BTVS619:** Hey Angel, good I guess, I got your letter today,

Angel took a second to think of what to say.

**Vampire21:**That's cool, uhh so if you don't mind me askin, have you decided what you wanted to do?

**BTVS619:** I think I might take you up on your offer just because I haven't been out of the house in a few months.  
(That was a lie she told her self).

**BTVS619:**Thanks for the invite I do appreciate it, But why after so many years why now try to talk to me?

**:VAMPIRE21 AWAY MESSAGE: BRB BUFFY:**

**10mins later**

**Vampire21: Ok sorry had to go deal with something. Now about the question, I'm always there Buff most the time you can't see me.**

**BTVS619: I'm sorry What, you know what i have g2g**

**:BTVS619 has logged out:**

"Dam it why does she always go when i want to talk to her" He asked himself

**:Vampire21 has logged out:**

* * *

A week later Buffy had arrived in LA, she was so happy to be out of Sunny-Dale, but she didn't think it was a good idea to go see Angel. 'This is a big mistake, I shouldn't have even talk to Angel he left me when I needed him' She stopped her car in front of _Diamond Deli_, she put her car in park and got out still with Angel on her mind.

"What can i get you ma'am" The worker asked.

"Can I get foot-long sandwich" she smiled

"What would you like on it?"

"Uhh...White Cheese, Ham, and Mayo for the spread and salami please."

"Ok it will be done in 4 mins."

"Thanks can i get that to go and a Coffee." She smiled as he handed her a Coffee with whipped Cream.

"And your name?"

"Buffy." she smiled as she sat down. She took out her phone and she saw she had 5 missed text messages.

**Dawnie:** Hey sis hope your doing good in LA. Hope you and Angel have fun Don't worry about me.

**Willow:** Buff call as soon as you get to Angel's so i know he didn't... you know try to kill you agian.

**Xander: DONT'T SLEEP WITH DEAD BOY THAT EQUALS END OF THE WORLD SO DONT SLEEP WITH HIM!!**

'Dam it Xand...when i get home he's the one I'm going to kill.' she thought as she looked around as she look at the last two messages.

**Angel: **buffy your still coming, you never kinda IMed me. So ya i'll txt you later ya bye

'Dam now i cant go home Dam it.'

"Buffy."  
She stands up and goes to pay for her sandwich when some one walked up right in front of her.

"Excuse me uhh unless your name is Buffy, so i suggest you move out of my way so i could pay and go hom..."She froze as the guy turned around. "Angel?"

"What are you talking about going home?" Angel looked at her confused, "I mean I thought you going to spend today with me." Angel looked at Buffy as they walked out of the shop.

"I am staying I just... it's been a hard year you know...I don't think you would know... but ya" She felt really embarrassed.

"Uh well my work is accross the street you must be tired i mean its really late." He tried to smiled.

"Do you have room at you place." she looked down tryin not to look at him.

"Ya anything for my..." he picked her head up. "...my only love."  
She smiled as they walked across the street to the Hotel. As they walked closer she saw a billboard with a picture of Angel.

"Wow Angel how cute do you look with that devilish smile,the yummy... uh" she starts to blush. "I'm ...sorry."

He laughed as he opened the door.

* * *

-**Back in SunnyDale-**

"I don't trust him with Buffy, How may times has she unleashed hell on Sunny-Dale by sleeping with Angel." Xander looked at his friend Willow. "I don't think we should have let her go."

"Xander would you rather have her mooping around all day and night, she's learn from her mistakes." Willow sat down in front of their old school. "God she's 21 i think she'd know by now its bad to sleep with your former bf who tried to kill you. You never know he could have changed."

* * *

Buffy walked into a room."You know i never answered your question." She could see his confusion in his eyes "I'll always be your girl." She smiled.

He smiled, "So I'll see you in the morning OK?"  
As he goes to close the door she stands up and goes towards him holding the door "You know i don't like sleeping in a new place alone, maybe you would maybe if you wanted-"

"You always ramble on when your nervous." He came back into the room, "But ya i'd like that, why don't we go to my room."

She nods and while lying there she starts to think about everything. 'What is this no i can't do this...' she hears him singing:

/_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a momment please to tame your wild wild heart  
__i know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
its hard to find relief and people can be so cold.  
When darkness is apond your door and you feel like you cant take anymore.  
Let me be the one you call, if you jump i wont let you fall/_

"Thats our song Angel, " she turned to face him. "You remembered."

He looked at her, they both lead into a kiss. As they did a light shined above them Angel was gone. Time Froze.

* * *

**_A higer place_**

"Angelus step foward" a mans voice said as he came out of the darkness.

Angel walked foward "The name is Ang-"

"Don't correct me, I am of a higher being. Angelus you were cursed to be a demon with a soul, you've made many mistakes in your life time and for the first time you've fallin in love with a Mortal and even more the slayer who you were suppose to kill yet you've fallin for her." The man looked on into his eyes."We have discused this with the other higher beings and the elders of the heavens and we all have agreed to give you your soul back "

A women appeard in the lightness "We will give you your soul back, You will die like anyother person, You will be able to make love to your mate and your love will stay strong."

"Wait so let me get this, finally I can be with Buffy with no conquences?" He saw them nodding.

A light touched Angel as like before, he appeared in his appartment and Buffy was crying. Angel closed the door and she turned around and ran to him. "What-t h-happened Angel?"

"The higher beings made me human, they said its becasue of you they've given it back." he cupped his hand on her cheek.

More tears ran down her cheek as she touched his chest "I can hear your heart beat, Angel I can feel it." She looked at him smiling and all of a sudden she jumped and kissed him.

The more they kissed the closer they got to the bed. Angel put Buffy on the bed, softly taking off her shirt wanting this moment to last. Buffy didn't mind slow, so she started to unbutton his shirt, while continuing to kiss him. Both shirts were off. Angel was shirtless, Buffy was lying there with only her shirt off. She was happy in many ways, Angel was human he was all hers.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Buffy?" Angel asked while he was on top of her.

"I'll show you" she smirked.

As he looked at her confused she un-did his belt and slipped off his pants, then he started to smile as he took off her pants fast while kissing her with all of the love he had for her. She was really getting turned on at this point...

* * *

An hour later he woke up with her in his arms. "Good morning Buff, how did you sleep?"

"Really...Really Great," she smiled as went to get up.

He pulls her down,"where do you think your going... I was going to grab something to eat in the kitchen, like ice cream."

"Yummy, which kind?" she smiled pulling one of his shirts over her head.

"Cookie-Dough fude min chip ice cream" he ran to the kitchen area, still naked, he ran back and got under the covers. He looked at buffy and fed her a bite, he smiled as she opened her eyes looking at him. He had took another spoon full when he stopped and looked into her eyes, The ice cream started melting, "Its cold."

Buffy giggled as she licked it off, she smiled as she did it he smiled

* * *

It was 10pm on Thanks giving they'd spent the who day making love now it was potrolling they were following a Vampire it was about to attack Angel when Buffy saved him almost killing her. She staked him and ran over to Angel. She helped him back to the house. "Are you ok Angel why did you jump in front of me, you could have gotten your self killed."

"I'm fine i need to take a walk just stay here." He walked up stairs to see an old friend, "Hey what are you doing here Mickie?"

Angel sat down next to Mickie. "I came because the elders and the higher beings see that you are un happy with your choice, and they wanted to give you an offer, to take back your humanity by taking back today, which means, this thing with Buffy she won't remember." Mickie looked at Angel and took his hand "You would remember, but no one else but me and the higher beings and the elders would know. You have 10mins."

Angel got up as he felt Buffy worried. "I think it would be best if you took it back today." he got up and walked around. "She's not safe here." he walked down stairs as he saw Buffy, his eyes watered fast.

"I asked the higher beings to take back my humanity, I can't protect you anymore with out hurting you." he looked down. "We have 1 min till its done."

"No thats not enough time Angel. You can't do this Angel" She yelled. "What did i do to make you want to do this? I heard your heart beat,"

He just held her as the bell rang and only Angel could feel time move.

* * *

_**A/N:oK I promiss ppl this story will be a lot better soon just give me time to do it but still R&R and the next chapter will be up in a few hours/ ppl i changed alittle bit but still the same nothihng in this story goes exactly like it would in real life**_


	2. returning

Two weeks after her trip to LA, she wasn't feelin well. A vampire was attacking her as the vamp tried to bite Buffy, Spike came and staked him.

"Aren't we getting a little slow slayer" the young blond vampire asked then started to smell around.

"Shut up Spike" Buffy spat

"Slayer, I would go to the hospital if you know what's good for you." He let out a small laugh as he pointed to her

"Spike, why are you so worried about me I dont even care for you."

* * *

Back in LA, Angel had been thinking about the day that wasn't, he decided since its dark he would head to Las Vegus. He turns to Cordy "I'll be back in a few days Wesley is in charge."

"Where are you going Angel?" Cordy tried to smile, but was stopped by a vision,

_**: Buffy was standing in the Deli with Angel "Unless your name is Buffy I suggest you move your ass so I can get my food and leave and go hom-"Buffy turned to realize it was Angel standing in front of her:**_ The vision skipped to when the time was turn back.

Cordy sat down holding her head. Angel sat next to her "What did you see?" he grabbed aspirin out of his pocket.

She grabbed the medication and took it without hesitation. "I saw you and Buffy in the Diamond Deli and she was telling you to move till she saw that it was you and then I saw time rewind it was weird. Almost like it was like really close to this day." She shook her head as she saw Angel go to the door. "Why are you leaving you usually want to know what's wrong you never just leave." It was to late he was gone already "I think we should call the gang in SunnyDale."

"Why are the PTB and the elders doing this? Mickie said that was the only way for me to be the old Angel. Dam it she better have an answer to why Cordy is having these visions." He drove faster the whole way to Las Vegus.

* * *

A women walks in with a smile, "Hello I'm Dr. McCool, but you can call me Michelle, which ever one you'd prefer. So what is the problem Buffy?" Michelle looked at Buffy's chart, "Stomach pains, and uncontrollable sickness." Michelle smiled as she looked at Buffy, "Ok so I'm going to do a ultrasound, I don't know if your pregnant, but I want to check first, is that Ok with you?" Michelle looked at Buffy as she nodded. "Ok well I'm going to put this ointment on your stomach and then use this machine," she points to the machine, "Then I'm going to move it around your stomach to check, Ok?"

Buffy smiled as Dr. McCool did exactly what she said she was going to do. "So em I-" Buffy looked at the Michelle.

"It looks like you are Ms. Summers." She smiled "Almost two weeks along." She handed Buffy a towel. "I'll be back to discuss everything." Dr. McCool left as another doctor came in.

"Hi I'm nurse Adams, Brooke Adams actually and you are Buffy Summers, uh we met at your mother's funeral last year." She smiled as she extended her hand.

"Yes I remember you, you went to high school with my parents. I didn't know you worked at the hospital." Buffy smiled as she tried to sit up. "How have you been Ms. Adams?"

"Great I'm actually engaged to a friend of mine, Joey Mercury. He was at your mother's funeral with me, but I saw your name on the admitted list so I rushed right over." She sat in the chair next to Buffy's, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm uh…uh…pregnant, I mean I'm happy, but so confused." Buffy looked around. "I mean the last time I had sex was last year in May with someone who can't have kids." Buffy got up. "Could you tell Dr. McCool I'd see her next week I have to get home to think." As Brooke nodded Buffy got up and headed to the main exit when she saw Spike pull up.

"I knew you were going to listen, you always do slayer." He laughed as she got into the car. "So was I right are you going to have a little slayer."

She nodded, "You don't tell anyone, I mean it Spike I'm going to go away for a little while, and I don't need everyone coming after me wondering where I em Ok." Spike didn't make a sound. "Dawn's going to need you more than you know it, while I'm gone I need you to help her and not tell her where I'm going Spike." She started to cry.

"What about everyone else don't you think they'll be worried slayer for once in your life think about the people that really need you, and not to mention you're the Dam slayer, bloody Hell!!" He stopped in front of the summer's house, "I hope you don't plan on leaving for good cause we'll all be doomed to hell on earth."

"I'll be back when I feel its time." She got out of the car and headed up to her room crying thinking about what she was going to do.

"Willow, you talk to her, you said it so yourself you're her best friend." Xander begged his red headed friend, "She's still mad at me for the text I sent."

Willow sighed and walked up the stairs. "Buffy hunny are you ok, I think you need to come down and talk to us." Willow could hear Buffy throwing up. "Hunny, I'm comin in to be with you." She opens the door and runs to Buffy's bathroom. "Hun your sick why didn't you tell anyone we're all here for you."

Buffy sat up, "Will, I'll be fine. I'm going to go out of town for a little bit slayer business do you mind watching out for Dawn for me." As Willow nodded she walked out of the room.

"Something is not right, I don't think Buffy is telling me everything." She lays on the couch "When I wake up Will, we'll call Angel, something must have happened in LA."

Buffy over heard everything she couldn't wait another week of them askin questions she knew she needed to leave while they were all asleep. It was still dark outside, but she could see the light of the sun starting over come the dark sky. She took her packed bags and ran to where she knew Brittany would be, 'Thank you god that SunnyDale is near San Franisco.' She got into her car and drove off leaving her old life behind and thinking about her new life, which laid a head.  
'What else was i suppose to do Glies would hate me, if he knew i was pregnant, how stupid i am'

* * *

**_A/N: The next chapter will be a 9months later everyone will be back in La i hope your enjoying my story an some of the characters are wrestlers names so dont hate!! it will be up later 2 day_**


	3. 9 months two late?

**_Hey ppl its britt, I'm sorry i haven't been able to update. so this part takes place 9 months later._**

* * *

"Buffy they're perfect, Just like their mother," a young women said, "We are so proud of you." the women turned to two other women and a man.

"Thank you Phoebe, their my life now." The slayer started to cry as she held a baby girl and boy. "Thank you guys for being here for me no one else would be," tears ran down her eyes.

"What about their names?" a young pale women asked.

"Well my baby girl's name is Trish Lee Ann Summers, and my baby boy will be named after his father and if you let me i want his middle name to be Halliwell,"All three nodded "his name will be Liem Halliwell Summers." she smiled widely smiling at the babies sleeping in her arms.

A tall man walks over to Phoebe, "we have a big problem, i went to the underworld and there's a rumor that somethings going down in La." he turns to see Buffy was sleeping. "Vampires are rising and there's not alot of slayers left i think now would be a good time for her to return home."

Phoebe looks at him "Cole, Dam it she just had twins, she might be fine now, but if she has to go home those kids will have to go too and we both know that she left because of them, but what is she suppose to do face the people who made her leave, they made her run." tears feel down her face.

"You and I will go with her if need be, and the twins will come to, but we won't reveal the twins till we think its time for her-"

"No!I'm never going back there. Phoebe I can't go back there!!"She cut Cole off "I'm not going to put my kids in danger." She drops to the ground "I can't they'll hate me for leaving them in that hell hole-"

"Bloody hell slayer you crying never thought I'd see the day," a new voice appeared behind her. "Being away from home that long must have made you weak."

She stood up still not facing the voice. "S-S-Spike is that really you, or is it another dream?"

"Slayer you've gotten even hotter."Spike smirked

"Ya that's you. What do you want?"

"Well for one to see those kittens you just had, then for you to come home, your sister and the rest of them are driving me crazy and your vampire of a ex boyfriend has been looking for you." He looks at the others in the room who were looking at him. "O let me introduce myself I'm Spike a Vampire like her former bf and yes i know of the twins I told her to go to the hospital and I've been trying to keep La from going to hell."

Buffy goes to walk out of the room when the three women stand in her way. "Buffy we know your scared. Phoebe and Paige and I will be there protecting you no matter what."

"Piper is right, hunny you can't run away from your past. Trust me, it won't get you anywhere. You're needed there and we should all be there now from what Cole said."Phoebe held Buffy's hand. "What ever happens we'll be by your side. You might not be a Halliwell by blood, but your spirit has made you one of us and we'll never let anything happen to you or Trish and Liem." Buffy smiled as all three sisters hugged her.

"Ok we leave in a few,"Cole looked at Spike, "I'll shimmer you there to where ever we need to go, while Paige orbs everyone else." With that everyone nodded and looked at Buffy who was walking to Paige who held the twins. "Where are we going?"

"Angel's work"Spike looked around. "But you guys can keep the kittens at my apartment."He looks at Buffy as her face turns to hide her tears.

"Piper and Leo will watch them there." Cole finally said after Piper and Leo took the kids after Spike told them where to go.

* * *

**_LA_**

"Where the hell is Spike, He's been gone for weeks. Do you think-"Dawn looked at the main door as two men appeared. "Spike"Dawn ran to him and kissed him "Where have you been I've been worried I thought you'd leave me like--like Buffy did." She faked a smile as Willow came out from behind Dawn

"Who is he?"Willow pointed at Cole.

"O this here is the former source of all Evil, Cole Turner." He turns around still holding Dawn. "Mate this is Dawn, Willow,Oz" he looks around "That over there is Xander, and over there in the library that is Wesley, Gunn, Giles, Cordy, Doyle, Jenny and Angel." he turned back to look at Cole, but Cole was already walking towards the huge group.

Cole slamed the doors to the library open "Uh sir you have no right to be in here--" Giles stood up.

"I don't care shut up and maybe you'll see what will happen." Cole glared at Giles then grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Hello Phoebe ya, its safe bring her here-yes he's here but dont tell her or she won't come-ok-ya i love you too I'll see you-" he stops as he sees his wife, Paige and Buffy appear by the main door.

"Sorry we took so long Buffy was dealing with stuff." Paige said looking around "What are you guys looking at us like that."

"Buff-"Dawn nearly fainted till Spike caught her.

Tears started to flow down Buffy's eyes as she saw Dawn and everyone but Angel who walked upstairs not noticing Buffy was there, Willow and Xander ran to her holding her close"I can't believe your here Buffster we thought you were--"

"I'm not im here and alive, I'm sorry I left i had no other-"

Willow put her finger up to Buffy's mouth "We're happy your safe we'll talk about everything else later."

Giles and everyone entered the room everyone was in. Buffy looked around. "Its great to see you Buffy." Giles smiled as she hugged him

"Cole where's Angel. She's going to be pissed if she sees-o shit-" Phoebe sees Angel walking down stairs with a girl. "O shit get her out of here."

"We can't she needs to face-"

"Leo-- Piper--problem now" Phoebe whispered.

Angel walked in kissing a blond girl who looked like Buffy. He turns around and breaks from the kiss and sees her"Buffy?"

She shook her head fast with tears running down her face 'how could he do this dam she looks like me!' before anyone could say anything she ran out the doors into the night sky.

Leo apeared alone. Piper was at Spike's place watching the twins. He looked around "What happend? Where's Buffy?"

Willow looked at Angel. "This is all your fault-I swear to God Angel, anything happens to her, your dead. How could sleep with a dam Shape-Shiften Demon and how could you ask her to be BUFFY!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER." Oz tried to calm her down, but stopped "First you go off and date a demon then you ask her to change into Buffy and now we might lose her when we need her the most! Dam it Angel. I hate you and I'll never forgive you!!" with that she ran outside with Oz and Phoebe. They started to look for her.

After they left Cordy just turned and slapped Angel. The demon turned and threw a hard punch at Cordy. Xander ran over to Cordy who looked at the demon. "You stupid Bitch. I SWEAR TO YOU, Beth I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN." Cordy went back into the library where Gunn and Doyle were.

"Bloody Hell Peaches you've gone and screwed this up again. I told you this would happen if you didn't dump that bloody demon next to you." Spike looked at Xander and Dawn "You may have just pissed off the only person who truely actually loved you, your an idot Peaches."

* * *

About an hour later everyone was looking for Buffy exept Beth. "Lothes, master, The slayer has retured and she's saw myself and Angules together just like you planed. What's next sire?"

"Kill the Slayer's and Angules' children then we'll be weaken Angules to get our revenge!!" he laughed as he disappeared

* * *

Buffy was by the beach she knew no one would look for her there. "God mom i wish you were here."

"Who said i wasn't hunny." a voice behind her said "I'm always here, all you need to do is ask for me."

"Mom i want to go back with you take me away."tears flowed down her face "I'm not wanted here."

"Yes you are, you have two beautiful new born babies that need their mother. Life is going to be had Buffy, but you are strong and you'll always be wanted and needed." Joyce cupped her daughter's face. "You have become such a beautiful young women and I'm proud of you Buffy, and I'll always love my baby."

Buffy smiled as she felt a tingle up her spine 'Angel I know he's close.'  
"Mom he's coming i can't be around him, He--kissed a girl who looked exactly like me mom. My kids they will find out and they'll--mom help." She continued to cry. "I can't be here."

Angel walked up to the beach Willow was right it was his fault Buffy was gone. He felt a tingle go down his back."She's near. "

"Buffy please don't run this time." Angel said behind her. "We need to talk."

"No we don't--" she looks down "Leo--leo please i need you to take me home-"

White lights formed around the two and then a beautiful angel came down and smiled "Hi I'm Mickie--"

* * *

**_A/N: ok ppl thats if for this chapter R&R and give me a few hours and chapter 4 will b up_**


	4. Visions

"I'm Mickie a higher being." She smiled "I'm-"

Angel looks at Mickie "What happened to the deal you and I had now every ones starting to remember and you promised no one would!" He looked over towards Buffy who was still staring at Mickie in shock.

"Angel save that for another day," Mickie turned to Buffy"You need to go to Piper, Trust me please god trust me."

"Why whats-" Her eyes widen, "O my gosh LEO!!" She screams as he appears with Piper in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Buffy I tried--the Demons and Vampires took them. I tried to freze them, they knocked me out." Tears flowed down Piper's face.

"NOOOOO!!" She fell to the ground and looked at Mickie "Where are they? Where are they?"

"They are with some one from your past and" she points to Angel "his present." with that white orbs surrounded her and within seconds she was gone.

* * *

**_-Back at Angel's investations-_**

"Where's Buffy?" Phoebe asked turning to Xander.

"Upstairs, shes in my room crying. I went to see if she was hungry all she keeps saying is they took them away-they took them away." He sits up from the couch "What did they take Phoebe, she wouldnt be like this enless what ever was taken was really important to her."

"Thats for her to tell you, its not my place and its not my sisters place either." Phoebe got up and headed up stairs she stopped /**_"Angulus is going to pay"Beth said in laughter "POOR POOR SLAYER HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE YOU ALL TOGETHER AGAIN AS A 'FAMILY'" She continued to laugh as she grabbed a sword and walked towards the kids./_**with that Phoebe ran to Spike.

"Spike, i know who has Liem and Trish. Its the dam Shape shifter. She has them and shes using them to get to Buffy and worse, I Think she's going to kill Buffy." Phoebe looked at Spike as he closed the door.

"I knew that demon was nothing but trouble, but it no use telling Peaches, he won't care its like she has him under a dam spell." Spike started to open his door but heard then ran to Xander's room and tried to open the door he could hear Buffy screaming. "Bloody hell!!" Everyone else runs to Xander's room.

"It's locked." she turns to Cole "Get in there!!"

Cole shimmered into the room it was empty. He unlocks the door everyone staring at him.

"Thats it WE have to tell them you vision Pheebs" Paige sat down on Xander's bed.

"I can't-"

"What if Buffy and the kids get killed because you didn't tell them." Cole sat next to Phoebe taking her hand "They need to know, we don't need to tell them bout Liem or Trish. They only need to know about most your vision, or-"

"We have to tell them about Liem and Trish, and thats the only way Beth will be revealed." Phoebe got up and signed and walked out of the room everyone was sitting in the main room.

"Phoebe, whats wrong?" Willow looked up at Phoebe who had tears down her face.

"Everyone needs to hear this." She sat on the couch and waited for Cole and her sisters to join her. "Buffy has been friends with us for many years, she came to us again nine months ago and told us she was in danger. We took her in. The only person that knew where she was, was Spike." Everyone looked at him as he looked up at the ceiling, "Even when she didn't know it he was checking up on her. The reason she left months ago was because she was pregnent." she looked up to see everyones mouth was open even Angel's. "She didn't know who the dad was until 2months ago. And thats why she's been ignoring THAT one person in this group." Everyone looked towards Angel. "We know who took Buffy and i know how to break the spell That person has over Angel.-" Phoebe looks at Paige, then Piper and Leo then lastly at Cole. "Angel, Beth is working with a past evil Lothes he took the babies to get to Buffy."

"This can't be true Angel can't have kids. Never could." Dawn stood up looking at Spike. "You said she left cause of a slayer thing not because she was pregnent."

"Dawn the point is Buffy and HER kids are in grave danger. We need to save them before-" Piper looks at Cole.

Cole looks at everyone "Never has there been a slayer who has had children, let alone having one by a Vampire, but it was told by a Seer that one day it would happen and when that day came the father-" he looked at Angel "Would need to save them, before he turns them against their mother, then they would turn their father evil again."

Beth walks in with a smile."Hey Angel, baby how is my Angel?" her smile turns to a frown "Whats everyone looking at?"

Without a second to spare Spike ran and grabbed her neck. "Where is the the Dam slayer?"

Beth looked to Angel "Baby he's hurting me." her eyes started to glow.

"No you dont-Phoebe now."

"His heart beats for one  
his eyes see the one  
un-do what was done  
Change the words in her spell  
Break the bond she's tried to have  
Replace it with His True Loves one." Phoebe chanted two more times as Angel's eyes glowed red then brown.

"What happened?" Oz looked at Angel who was laying on the ground holding his eyes.

* * *

**_-At an abandon wearhouse-_**

A dark shadow came into a view"Buffy you might want to wake up cause once Angelus come you will be dead." he laughed. A minute later there was crying in the distance. "Aw the poor babies are crying." he took a small sword and started to cut her arm up deep.

"Leave my kids alone. Angel doesn't even know he's their father and i'd like it to keep it that way." She spat at him trying to free herself. "I swear when I get out of here you're dead Lothes."

A crash came from above them. "Let her go."

"Faith?" Buffy said before she started to close her eyes.

"Hey B. sorry to crash the party" she laughs "Time to get you out of here." she turns to a girl behind her "NOW!!"

The girl put her hands up frezing everyone exept for her and Faith.

* * *

**_-Back at Angel's-_**

Oz goes to Angel "Man are you ok your eyes. They look normal." Oz smiles as Phoebe walks over to them.

"HELP HELP!!" Faith runs in with Buffy in her arms. From Buffy's arms blood dripped all over the floor. "Some one help!!"

Willow and Phoebe run towards Faith. "Where did you find her?" they all looked towards Faith.

"An old abadon place. She needs somewhere to rest. And You guys need to save her shes letting go." Everyone looked at Cole as he picked her up.

**_a/n ok ppl next chapter is going to be up soon and i promiss buffy and angel will see sparks again_**


	5. Hurt, powerless, and her mom

* * *

"How is she Giles? Can i see her? Does she need anything i'll go-"

"Willow slow down. Buffy is fine physically but unfortantly." He took his glasses off and sighed "But emotionally she's drained and I do believe Faith is correct in a way. See I think she's going through to much for her to handle right now. She's up stairs looking up at the ceiling say the same thing over and over 'its my fault he left its my fault i got pregnent, i want to go visit my mom.'" He looks at Willow "Where's Angel, someone must try to help her and I do believe that's Angel."

"He's down in the basement, but its locked and he doesn't want to talk to anyone." Willow looked at Cole and Leo. "Maybe someone should just pop into the basement and talk to him. Maybe they can talk some sence into him before his kids kill Buffy." She walked over to Leo and Cole and explaned to them what to do. Cole smirked and shimmered down to the basement.

* * *

Angel was down kicking the punching bag harder and harder. "What do you want? I locked that door for a reason."

Cole smirked, "You have two beings in your house that can go anywhere within seconds and you thought a locked door would stop me funny." he laughed as Angel sat down. "Listen man I've been down the same path almost, Phoebe sent me to hell i came back only to find out she wasn't there like she use to be. The only thing different is you have kids that need their father and without you that girl upstairs is screwed, and so are Liem and Trish." The anger in Angel's eyes turned soft. "Dam if i were you, i would be running up those stairs and i would try to break that dam door down or get some magic help and be with her."

"I can't, she's been fine with out me for months and now its my fault she's like this. Our kids are in grave danger cause i wasn't there."

"O shut up Angelus, you're a dam vampire for god sakes not to mention the most powerful Vampire alive and your going to let some demon take something you claimed years ago." He grabs a sword and smirks. "You know what Angelus maybe you were right maybe Riley would be more help than you." he smirked as Angel looked at him with tons of anger. "Aww did i hit a nerve. Ah Angelus i found the real reason you won't help Buffy, Your afried she'd go back to fish boy."

Within seconds Angel grabs a sword and fights with Cole. He swings the sword nearly missing Cole's head. Before Angel could throw another swing Leo appeard "Ok Cole its my turn to try." Cole shrugged and shimmered out. "Now listen to me. Your going to talk to Buffy and your going to apologize for being an ass and making her kill you! And on top of that your going to tell her about turning back time and tell her how you truely feel!"

* * *

"Everything I've ever loved are all gone cause of me mommy. You, Angel, and now my kids, I want my life back, if i can't i rather be-"

Lights formed around and their stood Angel, "Please don't finish that sentence, I don't think thats how you truely feel Buff." They just stood there looking at each other's eyes. "Do you truely think you would be happyer dead? Don't answer that, but answer these. Why didn't you tell me you remembered the day i was human? And what about my kids, Don't you think i had a right to know about Liem and Trish? Dont you think they should know who their father is Buffy?"

All Buffy could do is cry tryin to blockout everything Angel just had said to her, but she couldn't. "Angel you know what i would have told you, but after what happened with your's and Darla's son, I dont want my kids to go through that pain. So i ran away as fast as i could Angel. When MY kids were born all i wanted to do is run to you and tell you about the mircles that you and i made, but instead i find out from Spike you were dating someone that you told him you loved more than me. So sorry i couldn't make myself tell you that you had two wonderful kids." she spat as she saw in his eyes that the words she was saying hurt him. "As soon as this is over Angel stay away FROM ME, FROM LIEM AND TRISH. Go with your girlfriend who kidnapped my kids and thank her cause now i know that you never loved me. God you turned back a day that we made Liem and Trish-"

"GOD DAM IT Buffy if i would have know about the two of them i would have stayed or tried to help." Angel walked over towards her, but stops to see she was near a break down.

"You didn't even look for me, you didn't care about me. I don't want any thing to do with you Angel. You win I GIVE UP!" With that she looked out the window, "You always said you'd love me forever no matter what. What changed Angel? Did i make you sick? You left me alone you left me becuase of Conner because of Darla you left and now I'm going to find my kids alone." she grabbed her jacket and cell phone, then ran towards the door.

* * *

"Buffy Ann Summers freeze" a voice stopped her as everyone turned around. "I've have never been so angry in my life with you young lady."

Tears ran down her face"Mom?" she turned and ran to her "Mom! O mommy i missed you, I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Buffy, your choices disappoint me, you don't. Listen to me don't let your emotions take over you, i know your hurt, but move past that please darling. Don't dwel on the past for your children." she looks around "You've all given up so much since my death and-" she turns to Angel. "Angel, my daughter since the day you went away has wanted one thing and that's you Angel."

"Hold on for me darling, don't let go." she smiles "if you need me Leo knows where to get me." she kisses her daughter good bye and vanishes.

"Buffster you ok-" she drops to the ground as Xander tries to catch her, but Cordy stops him as Phoebe looks at her. She knew how it felt to lose a mother. Her sisters and her lost their mother at a young age, but unlike Buffy she hasn't died before.

"I think we should let her be."Angel turns to walk away, but Spike stops him.

"No you don't Peaches your going to talk to the slayer, Angelus save her. She loves you so please for the whole dam world and the little kittens talk to her so she can try to focus on the kids and not so much on her mum."

Buffy sat there crying wishing someone would hold her. Angel walked up and just rapped his arms around her. She didn't argue or protest she just cried on his sholder. "Shh Love we'll find them i promiss."

**_A/N: ok ppl thanks for everyones reivew and thanks to _**troypay-zashley-4ever **_this chapter is uploaded tonight chapter 6 will b up tomorrow night_**


	6. A way

* * *

"I want them back!! Why did they take my babies away?" she wept all over. "Why did i have to come back here? Why'd I listen to Spike?" she got up from where she was sitting "Why'd i fall in Love with you? Why can't I stop?!"

He goes to walk up to her, but she stept backwords "I love you Buffy, and no matter what I always will. Do you think it was easy for me when I came back to find out you were gone, cause it wasn't not even a little." he looked down hanging his head lightly "I'm sorry for not telling you about that day, ok I'm truely sorry Buff, but i know what i did was right. I'm sorry for everything, but can you truly hate me so much that you didn't want to tell me about Liam or Trish. That there was even a slight chance of having a family of my own, cause i would have love-"

"No you wouldn't you would have left again and again, and you know what Liam and Trish would have to go through so much pain just to be with their father and i'm sorry if i don't want them to go through that pain." she tried to walk away but stood frozen "Angel, this has nothing to do with 'us' this has everything to do with me and if Lothes wants me, he can have me." she turned and walked to the door.

"Buffy there is a way to find Liam and Trish-"a voice came from behind them, "you need to go to the one place in the world you ever felt safe."

"And Doyle, where do you think that is?" the vampire asked getting closer to Doyle.

"Ask her-" he points towards Buffy "she knows exactly where it is, she always went there with the two kids to tell them stories about their father."

She stars down at the ground "Doyle shut up thats enough. I need to go now. There's nothing you or anyone in this dam place can do to save them and I don't want to be followed." With that she walked out the door.

"Doyle where is the place she feels safe at?" the vampire asked walking closer to Doyle

"SunnyDale, thats all i can tell you the rest is up to you to find." He walked out of the room.

* * *

SUNNYDALE

Buffy walked into her mother's old house thinking of a way to save Liam and Trish. 'They're the only things i have left of my heart i cant lose them.' Little did Buffy know Beth was standing behind her in the shadows waiting to attack.

**_If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me KNOW_**


	7. An old friend

**"**Little little slayer..... looks like your alone." Beth smirked looking at Buffy. "You know it was easy to capture your little 'Angels' they believed i was their mommy."

Buffy stood in her fighting stance "Where are my kids?"

"Like i would really tell you, i mean how stupid do you think i am?"

"Well your really stupid for messing with my children." She got closer to Beth, "When i get my kids back, and i will, I'm going to kill you."

"What ever you say little slayer." and without waiting for another second to past Buffy attacked Beth. Buffy missed Beth's face but quickly recovered with a kick to the gut. "You really shouldn't have done that." Buffy smirked as Beth tried to punch Buffy, as soon as Beth missed Buffy took the stake out of her pocket and held it right up to Beth's chest. "You're not going to use that."

Buffy let out a soft laugh"You really wanna bet your life on that one? Now I'm going to ask one more time, 'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY KIDS!'"Buffy looked at her opponent.

"Buffy-" a voice came from behind her. "Buffy this isn't the way to find Trish and Liam."

"Brittany?" her eyes were still focused on Beth.

"Ya its me Buff, I was sent by your mother to help you. Now can you please calm down." Buffy shook her head. "Buff I know your angry, and you have every right to be, but she's the only one who knows where the twins are." Brittany could the anger and sadness inside of Buffy and she needed Buffy to be completely in control of her emotions. "Buffy, Angel and everyone will be here soon, and when they get here we'll figure all this out."

_**Buffy's point of view**_

_I didn't know what to do. First my mom, now Britt. I don't think this could be any worse.  
Now this demon has my babies, I swear to god I need them, I cant lose them like i lost everything else. I dropped my stake and fell to the ground, at this point i didn't care if Beth got away i just needed to to cry...  
**End Buffy's point of view**_

Brittany could see Beth trying to escape. "Oh No you dont." she closed her eyes threw her hands up freezing her in her place. She walked over to Buffy and held her. "You know we'll find them. Their strong just like their mother and father." Brittany smiled and held Buffy close. "I'm going to go and put you up in your bed and i'll wait for them." Brittany held Buffy as she quickly ran up the stairs. She tucked Buffy into her old bed, and with in seconds Buffy was asleep. "Every thing will work out Buffy." Brittany whispered softly

* * *

By the time Brittany had changed and went down stairs, Everyone was there staring at her. "What?"

Willow was the first to go to Brittany and hug her. "Brittany your back, how?"

Brittany smiled, "Buffy's mom sent me, she thinks I'll be able to put Buffy back on the right path." She looked at Angel. "You. You don't understand what you did to her. I don't think you'll understand till its to late. Thats why Joyce sent me." She looked at Giles and Jenny. "Do you remember when you got capture by Angelus, Spike and Dru." Giles nodded, "Remember seeing a light guiding you?" he gave a soft nodded. "What did that light say?"

"'Together they are strong. Apart they are weak.' What does it mean?" Giles asked then as if a lightbulb turned on. "Buffy and Angel's children are the first real proof that a slayer are able to bear children and even A vampire could have children. And if my hypothese is right i might know where it is Buffy feels the safes."

Pheobe stepped away from cole and her sisters. "Buffy and Angel's bond is strong. I can feel it right now." She turns to Angel. "If you want to find your children and try to have somewhat of a life with them, i suggest you go to her, she needs you, more than anything right now."

Angel nodded looking over at Phoebe then at Brittany. "Where is she?" she looked at him and pointed up towards Buffy's old room. "Thank you." he left the room passing where Beth was still frozen, he then turned. "What are you going to do with her?"

Cole stepped in smirking "Oh don't worry about it. I'll get her to talk." With that Cole shimmered Beth and him out.

And Angel, he went to his lover.

* * *

**a/n: hey ppl sorry i havent been updating i got sugury on my arm and ive been resting so heres the next chapter. tell me what you think. R&R, what will Angel say to Buffy. and what will cole do**


	8. Finding again

_**Ok so i dont own anything just the characters Brittany Trish lee ann and Liam Halliwel**__**l.  
This chapter is my fav cause its showing the beginning of Buffy and Angel trying to reconnect.**_

_

* * *

_

"Together they are Strong without each other, Their lost."

When Angel reached Buffy's room he stood in the doorway, she was playing her stero, he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Tears were in her eyes.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel that you can't take anymore  
_

"Buffy?" He whispered. He knew that song, The song the made love to.

"I wanted to protect them, but i made things worse by keeping them away from you." she looked down softly

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Angel entered the room, still keeping his distance. "Buffy I'm not angry, I just wish-" he let out a soft sigh "I just wish you would have told me. I just think i had a right to know. I could have protected the three of you."

Buffy sat on the end of her bed tears kept treating to fall. "How could I have. After that fight when i came to visit, how could i talk to you again. I don't know how I got pregnant, let alone by you." a tear fell down her cheek, and when she looked at him, his heart started to break again. "You don't understand the hardest thing I've ever had to do was not telling you or my family that I had brought the two most wonderful children into the world." She looked down again.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Angel walked closer to her, his eyes searched her old room. His eyes reached her hands, his eyes froze. "Your ring." he waited till their eyes met. "You still have it?"

"I-" she was at lost of words as she looked in his eyes. She nodded.

He went to her and held her. "Buffy, I'm so sorry." he started to weep.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

Angel continued to hold her, He could never let her go. Their pain alone was to much for either of them to handle alone, they needed each other more than ever.

"I want them back." she said in a whisper, "Their all i have left, I can't lose them." Fresh new tears started to fall.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

"You'll never be alone Buffy, I'll always be here, I'll always be here to tame your wild heart." a small smile came over both their faces.

_Let me be the o__ne you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Angel-"

"Buffy-"

Both looked into one anothers eyes. Both moving closer to one another until their lips met. It wasn't anything more than a soft, light kiss but it had more passion in it than anyone could imagine.  
Angel was the one to break the kiss, with his forehead on hers, both of their eyes met again. "Buffy, we need to find _our_ children. And i swear to the Powers That Be, I won't rest till they are in your arms safely." Buffy looked up at him believing everyone of his words.

* * *

**Down stairs.**

**Brittany's pov**

Willow sat down next to Oz, letting out a soft sigh. "I hope she'll be ok."

I looked at her and tried to smile."They'll be fine." I let out a sigh and looked at Phoebe. "Do you remember a girl named Isabella Swan?" Phoebe nodded. "I think I might know a way for us to find the twins." everyones eyes shot up to me. Even if i was dead I hated when everyone's eyes were on me, it makes me so nervous. "The vampire who she's in love with has a sister who can see anything, at anytime. If i can fine them I just know we can save the twins in time." I looked around everyone had a questioned looked on their faces.

I looked around hoping someone talk, until i saw Xander open his mouth, "This Isabella chick, how do we know she'll even help us. I mean we can't just drop in and say 'Hey do you think you can ask your vampire boyfriend to ask his sister to see into the future to save the slayer's kids' Ya I don't think that'll work." Everyone glared at him, and I just sat there thinking about what he said.

I turned to Piper, who was also deep into her thoughts "What do you think Piper? Do you think we should try?"

Piper nodded. "We just need Buffy and Angel's approveal and they both need to go with you."

I nodded trying to find a way to ask Buffy. When I got ready to get up, I saw them, they were holding each others hands. i couldn't help but whisper softly. _Finally._

**end Brittany's pov**

**

* * *

**

**_In the next chapter i'm going to add some Twilight charactors into the mix.. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett(Still debating if i should add Esme and Carlisle). I hope everyone likes this chapter, if you have any ideas im so wanting to hear them. Thanks. btw R&R plzzz.  
----Britt_**


	9. Meeting Cullens

**_this is my favorite chapter ever so far, because this is where the cullens and bella enter and i might leave the story in brittanny's point of view and switch it sometime to others tell me watcha think,_**

****

_Willow sat down next to Oz, letting out a soft sigh. "I hope she'll be ok."_

_I looked at her and tried to smile."They'll be fine." I let out a sigh and looked at Phoebe. "Do you remember a girl named Isabella Swan?" Phoebe nodded. "I think I might know a way for us to find the twins." everyones eyes shot up to me. Even if i was dead I hated when everyone's eyes were on me, it makes me so nervous. "The vampire who she's in love with has a sister who can see anything, at anytime. If i can fine them I just know we can save the twins in time." I looked around everyone had a questioned looked on their faces._

_I looked around hoping someone talk, until i saw Xander open his mouth, "This Isabella chick, how do we know she'll even help us. I mean we can't just drop in and say 'Hey do you think you can ask your vampire boyfriend to ask his sister to see into the future to save the slayer's kids' Ya I don't think that'll work." Everyone glared at him, and I just sat there thinking about what he said._

_I turned to Piper, who was also deep into her thoughts "What do you think Piper? Do you think we should try?"_

_Piper nodded. "We just need Buffy and Angel's approveal and they both need to go with you."_

_I nodded trying to find a way to ask Buffy. When I got ready to get up, I saw them, they were holding each others hands. I couldn't help but whisper softly. Finally._

**_end Brittany's pov_**

* * *

When Buffy saw that every ones eyes were on her and Angel, she became nervous. Her eyes followed every ones stares, and to her surprise her and Angel had been holding hands. _When did this happen?_ she thought to herself and when she looked towards Brittany she could tell that she had her what she was thinking.

Before anyone could say anything Xander turned back to Brittany. "I think we should take a vote, on whether or not we should even go find this Isabella Swan." He looked back at Buffy and Angel and could see they were both lost. "Let me catch you up. Brittany thinks we should go to some place in Washington to find this girl who i guess is dating this vampire-" Xander paused as he saw Angel's expression change. "What?"

Angel looked at Brittany. "Do you mean Carlisle Cullen's son?" Brittany nodded, "I know the family, real good people. They helped me a few years before I met Buffy and before Edward met this girl." He looks Buffy and then back at Brittany. "You think Alice could help?"

"Wait you actually think they'd help us?" Willow asked

Brittany stood up and went over to where Willow and Oz were sitting. "Like Angel said they are a really great family, I've met everyone except Jasper and Emmett, oh and Bella." she sighed. "The only thing we have to be careful about is the fact Edward is very protective of Bella, and he can hear every ones thoughts, well everyone except mine." she looked down, "I think we should travel light until we know they will help. Besides Buffy and Angel, who volunteers?"

Cole looked at Brittany and then looked around. "I think I should go and Leo stays with Paige and Piper." Leo looked at Cole kinda shocked. "I have a reason why. Its just I use to be the source of all evil and I don't the guys upstairs would like it if Leo or Paige gets involved because of being whitelighters, and i know Leo wouldn't want Piper going without him." He turned to look at Phoebe, "And I'd rather you come with us just because you can keep me on my best behavior." He smiled as Leo nodded and Phoebe kissed him.

"Anyone else?" Brittany asked. Before Faith could say anything Brittany looked at her. "And I really don't think it is such a wonderful idea if you come along, just because your history with other people's boyfriends isn't good, and from what i remember Edward is super sexy," Everyone started to laugh at Brittany, "Hey I know my boundaries, Faith on the other hand doesn't. I think you, Wesley, Doyle, Gunn, Dawn, and maybe Jenny should stay here and research." Brittany eyes went to Buffy's everyone could tell they were communicating through their minds.

_"What if they don't help us Brittany? We'll be back to square one." Buffy Thought._

_"Buffy, Trust me, ok. I'll make it happen, even if it takes everything i have." Brittany thought with a smile._

Buffy nodded with a slight smile on her face. "I vote we go."

Giles turned to Brittany "Uh how are we all getting there? I mean you can go with a thought, Cole can shimmer, myself, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Phoebe, Xander, and Cordiella have no way of getting there."

Cole let out a light laugh, "I can shimmer you, Xander, Spike and Angel. Brittany do you mind taking Buffy, Phoebe and Cordiella?" Brittany nodded. "Ok, now" he looked at the rest of the group. "We all need to be able to reach each other. So everyone have their cell phones on and near, if anyone attacks we can be back in seconds."

Willow stood up in between the two groups. "Uh what should me and Oz do?"

"Willow you should come with us, but Oz should stay, Vampires and Wolfs don't really like each other." Willow shook her head. "Willow." Angel sighed. "It's to hard," she again shook her head. "Fine but Oz if you feel the need to shift DON'T." Willow smiled and held on to Oz. "Oz you come with us and Willow go with Brittany." everyone nodded

Brittany let a smile form on her face. "Ok so Girls lets get a move on, we need to get there first so we can find Bella First." She took Buffy's hand, Buffy took Willow's hand, Cordiella took Willow's other hand, Phoebe took Brittany's other hand, and not even a second later they were gone.

* * *

**FORKS, WASHINGTON**

Brittany's Pov

We reached Forks, Washington within seconds. To even my surprise we ended up in front of the Cullen's house. "Wow I got it right for once." Only Phoebe laughed at me this time. "OK let Phoebe or I do all the talking, I don't want another war to erupt." I said with a weak smile as everyone nodded.  
As we walked up to the door everyone was quiet till I turned around and looked at everyone. "Keep your mind blocked enless you want him to know what your thinking." Without delaying another second I knocked on the door twice. When i was about to knock the third time the door nob started to turn, and I suddenly started to get nervous, (and with everything that has happened in the last ten years knocking on someone's door has me nervous.) when the door opened my nerves went out the door, "Hello Esme." I smiled as she gave me a huge hug.

"Its been so long Brittany," She took one look at the people behind me and I think she kinda realized they were human. "you all should get in before you catch a cold." I smiled as we walked in, Esme was always the motherly type of person, since the day I met her shes always been like a mom to me.  
When we got inside she led us to the meeting room (which I always found funny cause it was suppose to be a place to eat dinner, at least most families ate there.) Edward, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and two other guys who I guess were Jasper and Emmett.

"Brittany it's wonderful to see you." Carlisle said smiling at me, then he turned towards my friends. "You've brought guest, so I'm guessing this isn't a social visit."

I nodded, "These are my friends, Phoebe Halliwell, shes one of the charmed ones." I saw Phoebe smile at everyone, "And this is Cordiella Harris and Willow Rosenberg," both wave nervously at the family, "And this is Buffy Summers, uh she's the vampire slayer," I waited for the Cullens to feel nervous, and I felt stupid after a while after I saw all of them laughing at me. "We need your help-" Before I could continue Cole and the guys shimmered in, "Oh ya just a few more friends," I smiled softly, When i turned to face the guys Angel was already at Buffy's side, "Uh you guys know Angel and Spike,"

"Its good to see everyone again" Angel said smiling at Carlisle, "Though i wish it was on better terms."

"Yes as do I my friend." Carlisle nodded.

"And this is Cole Turner." I looked at the Cullens wondering if anyone knew who Cole use to be.

Emmett smirked "The Cole who went all evil after getting his former demon self stripped out of him. Man I've read about you."

"Since when do you read?" Rose looked at him trying to hold back her laughter, "Any way continue Britt."

"Well this Giles, Buffy's watcher, and this is Xander Harris and Oz," I could feel The Cullens look at Oz. "Don't worry he's totally harmless." they started to Relax. "OK, the problem is A demon kidnapped the Buffy and Angel's newborn twins, these two are suppose to be like ultra strong when they get older, but we kinda are running out of time, and we were wondering if you guys, could help us find them."

Alice looked at the rest of her family then back at me, "I'll help you, I'll do anything to help you Britt you know that," i started to relax. "Guys they need us and we should after everything that she did for us we should."

Carlisle looked at Edward, "Where's Bella?"

"I'm right her Carlisle" I saw Bella quickly run to Edward's side. "Hello."

"Man what a total hotty." Xander said I knew at that point it wasn't such a great idea to bring him along.

"Xander you pig." Cordy hit her husband. "Say one more thing that pisses me off i swear to you, your unborn son will not have any brothers or sisters." I smiled, Cordiella is hell on wheels.

"Bella we need you and everyone to get ready were going to be leaving for a little while to-" Carlisle looked at Angel then at me "where are we going."

Angel smiled "Sunnydale, Califorina, you guys can stay at my old house." And after like two seconds They were gone, and were packing.

* * *

**_Watcha think let me know R&R  
Brittany_**

* * *

Brittany's pov


	10. AN

_**Hey guys its britt im sorry to say im ending this story because i realized that it ties in with the second story im writing.**_

_**The story is called Forever... it follows Buffy after Chosen and Angels last episode. That is why im ending When things Change will Your love? **_

_**Feel free to email me or comment on this...Again im really sorry to have to stop this story**_

_**Love**_

**_Brittany_**

**_Also if you would like a sneek preview of forever ask and you'll be able to get the first look and will mayb get to be a charactor in it_**


End file.
